


Backstab (Kim and Jack Love Story)

by Fangirlwriter19



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriter19/pseuds/Fangirlwriter19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first story, Please comment if you like this. How does it feel when a new girl comes to Seaford and you be nice to her and help her out, But the next thing you know is the girl you help, Turn everyone against you and you have no say in the matter? That what Kim feels and now she have to fight her own battle and see if someone does like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstab (Kim and Jack Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :) Please comment and like, bye

Backstab (Kim and Jack love story)

(Chapter 1)

You know how one minute your popular and have good friends with you, then the next you feel broken? That how I feel right now. I was sitting at a empty table, in the cafeteria, watching Cassie sitting with my friends, laughing it up. I on the other hand, was stabbing my food, glaring at them. It was a Wednesday, three day before the weekend. Cassie then turn towards me and smiled evilly at me, then toward back around, I hate that bitch. You want to know why? because when she came here, she have no one to talk to, then she became my friend, then the popular group came along and Cassie betray me. She told them all the bad things I told her, and they turn everyone against me, except the nerds. Just then Ryan, one of the nerds, came over and sit with me.

"Hey." He said, plotting down his tray of food.

"Hey, Ryan." I replied, finally turning my attention away from Cassie. Before I see her kiss Jack. 

"What a Bitch." I thought, looking down at my food. 

Ryan see what I was staring at, Then turn to me with sorrow eyes. "Just ignore them, there idiots." He said to me.

"I know they are, but Cassie is a bitch! I help her and this is how to repay me, Being a bitch to me and turning my friends against me?" I said, take a bite out of my pizza.

"I know it not fair, but she going to get what she deserve. Trust me." Ryan said squeezing my hand.

"Thank's, Ryan" I said to him.

He nodded his head, and started eating. Then he started to explain what happen in his science class. He told me this funny story, of what he did. He was testing this new chemical and he wasn't watching what he was doing, so he almost burn down the science room. When he was done explaining to me, I was almost dying of laughter. After I calm down enough, he started talking again. 

"How is that funny?" He ask, faking hurt. 

"Because, your suppose to be a nerd, but you are klutz." I explain, Which a smile on my face

"I was distracted" He said to me, Defending himself

"By who?" I ask him

"By Ally" He said in a whisper

I nodded my head and smile. I know Ally, She and I are friends. She also is in the same science class as Ryan and like Ryan.

"Did you ask out Ally yet?" I ask him

He blush almost immediately after I ask that, "No." Was his only replied.

Before I could ask him more, that when the bell rang. I sign and grab my backpack, going to my last class, Math. I wave bye to Ryan and walk in the hallway. I was minding my own business, when someone grab me and push me against the wall. I look at the person who grab me and it was Cassie.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at her.

"Oh Kimmy, Don't you know you can't win." Cassie said, put stress on "Kimmy."

"What do you mean? I never talk to anyone anymore." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, Kimmy. I mean, I know you want your friends back, and want everyone to be nice to you, but while I still here and moving, that not going to happen. Got it, bitch" Cassie replied to me.

"Yes, miss bitchy. I so got it" I replied sarcastically.

She then slap me in the face. I grab my check and then look at her, with anger in my eyes. I was ready to rip her head off, when someone came out. It was Jack.

"Jacky, Kim push me." Cassie replied to Jack, holding her arm as if it was in pain. 

I look at her, shock. I didn't even touch her! Jack have to believe me! I look at Jack and he wasn't convince. I saw him glaring at Cassie and then look at me. I saw his chocolate brown eyes looking at me, with my hand on my check. Then he turn back to Cassie.

"Cassie, Kim didn't touch you. So why make that up?" Jack said to a shock Cassie. 

She didn't know what to do, as she thought he was going to stick up for her. The only response he got, was a slap to the face by Cassie. As I hear a deep growl coming from his throat, Cassie pull him away. He look back at me with a sad expression, but disappear around the corner. 

When they are gone, I run to my math class and made it on time, Just to find out that the teacher isn't in. I sign and saw everyone talking to each other in groups, and of course talking about me. I found a empty desk in the back, so I sat down and started drawing in my book. While I was drawing, I felt someone sit next to me and stare at me. 

I look up and see a girl looking at mine drawing. She was 4'7 a little taller then me, and have brown hair with blonde highlights in it. She was wearing a simple t-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a black jacket. She was also wearing glasses. She must be new, because she was talking to me, while everyone was making fun of me.

"Hi." She says to me, smiling.

"Hi, are you new here?" I ask her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I saw you sitting here and I decide to come over here and talk to you." She said.

"Wow, you are the first to talk to me." I said to her.

"Why?" She ask me, with confuse written across her face. 

"Well, this girl named Cassie, she was my friend. Anyway, she and the cheerleaders turn everyone against me. so that why your the first to talk to me. " I explain to her.

She look mad. then she say, "That a piece of crap."

I gave her a confuse look. She just laugh.

"I mean, that a piece of shit! she wasn't a good friend, and that stupid." she explains to me. 

I raise my eyebrow at her. "What you name?" I ask her. 

"My name is Sarah." Sarah answer.

I smile. "My name is Kim." I said to her, holding out my hand. 

She smiled as shake my hand. Then ask, "You want to be friends with me?" 

"Sure." I replied to her, smiling. 

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed happy. 

For the rest of the period, we just talk. I found out that she just moved in on my block, and her locker was five down from me. The more I talk to Sarah, the more I felt certain she was a good friend to have. When the bell rang, she decided to walk with me to my locker, then we go to her's. We walk down the hall, hearing Cassie and the cheerleader talking some garbage. Cassie started up when we pass, but she shut up when Jack give her a deadly glare. We walk to our lockers, then we walk home. With me feeling happier and happier with Sarah by my side. 

When she said she see me tomorrow, and we plan to meet me here, I went inside. For the rest of the day, I just do my homework and go on my computer listening to music and going on Tumblr. 

As I was getting ready for bed, that when I then realized I was happy for the first time in a long time. When I went to sleep that night, I wasn't crying or freaking out about tomorrow, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, happy that I finally got a friend who I can trust.


End file.
